Through the parade of fire
by tinyscribbles80
Summary: When the Potters found out that Voldermort was targeting them, they invoked the King of the Elven Gods. Harry was spirited away to another world and he returns thirteen years later only to be embroiled in another war.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Through the parade of fire ** Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Cedric/Harry **Rating:** PG for now **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J. and those affiliated to the 'Harry Potter' series. The Dark Elves belongs to Games workshop's Warhammer fantasy fictional universe.

**Storyline**  
When the Potters found out that Voldermort was targeting them, they invoked the King of the Elven Gods. Harry was spirited away to another world and he returns thirteen years later only to be embroiled in another war.

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

They finally finished carving the rune onto the floor of their living room – An inverted u, one of the lines longer than the other. Lily's hands shook with uncertainty as she watched her husband sliced his palm open. A drop of his blood dripped into the groove and with a sickening feeling she continued watching him staining the floor.

It wasn't like any runes she had learned in school. How could it be? When the supposedly magical alphabet came from a fairy tale she had read to little Harry – A Norse mythology and who in the wizarding world had heard of a Druchii, Dark Eldar? A race of Dark Elves when all she ever knew of was the house elves residing at Hogwarts and some homes. She didn't understand why and how James had come to this decision.

"James."

"Just a bit more Lily." Said James as he squeezed a bit more blood to the rune and stood up facing her. Lily took his hand and healed the cut with her wand. She kissed the palm softly and leaned into it when her husband caressed her cheek.

"Are you sure about this love?" She asked. She didn't want to part with her little boy. Just the thought of it makes her heart ache.

"It has to be done Lily. You knew what Dumbledore said. Voldermort would be coming for either of us or the Longbottoms. This…" James pointed to the bloodied rune. "Will keep Harry safe and we will have him back again after (1)Asuryan kill that bastard."

"But will it work James?" Lily whispered. Believe of it she might not but this foreboding feeling was starting to strangle her life force. James closed his eyes and drew her into a kiss. He pulled her close, holding her tightly to him, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I'm not sure. But I don't want Harry to die." Said James and released her from the embrace. "It's almost time now."

Looking at her husband's determined face, Lily couldn't say anything. She had to trust him. She had to believe that no matter what happened Harry will be kept safe. So she nodded and padded quietly to their room. She hovered over the cot in which her child was sleeping in, engraving the chubby face into her memory before she gently lift him out. A sob almost escaped her lips as she smelt his scent but on she strides willing her tears back. She stood beside her husband and as the clock strike twelve they began the ritual, repeating the name of the rune three times.

The floor shook beneath their feet and the rune flashed red like burning coals. Lily was torn in between being transfixed and disbelief as cold biting wind rose from the room itself. James had to shout to hear himself. She knew what he was going to say to invoke the Asuryan but she heard it in a different language that was somewhat harsh and melodic at the same time.

(2)"Fir farillecassion osa'che a'jhl'oa na sa'ysa'eld!" The blood in between the engraving rose and swirled. The wind became fiercer and Lily had to squint against it to see what was happening. She saw the blood shaped an outline of a human figure but how the Asuryan came into being, she did not know for there was a blinding light exploding behind her shuttered eyes and the wind settled down.

A beautiful being now stood in their living room. His hair was lush and blacker than the night. His slanted eyes were as dark too and showed no whites contrasting painfully against his almost translucent skin, as pale and smooth as marble garbed in what looked like a suit of black armour but was strangely fluid as he took a step forward. Lily was strongly reminded of a panther as he towered over them. Then her stomach coiled with unease. Something was enveloping them that made bile rose up her throat.

(3)"Laim." Said the Asuryan. Lily looked to her husband. She still couldn't understand what he was saying.

(4)"Fiallathandirel j'in'nash." James returned calmly even though she could see her husband shaking.

(5)"Na edsom sa's ash ysa'eldl'oag." The Asuryan tilted his chin in what looked like a command.

(6)"Harai yi ash ter'candsor." James replied in a hoarse whisper, his face turning angry. She eyed the Asuryan nervously. Were they arguing?

(7)"Wsa'll sa'gal'oa nsa'kav ksa'on'ash harasa." She understood then what was being said because he had directed the question to her and she croaked an answer, her tongue rolling around the word but for all that she only heard a 'yes', her husband blinking confused.

The foreign being inclined his head in a thoughtful manner before turning that dark gaze on them. Those crimson lips curved upwards in a smile that was devastatingly beautiful and feral at the same time. (8)"Si'wsa'lll'oag."

James bowed deeply. Lilly knew then that the Asuryan had accepted the bargain and followed as far as she could without dropping Harry from her arms. (9)"J'in suithal."

Cold fingers clamped around her upper arm and she arose staring up into the eyes and her stomach coiled even tighter. The being smiled again those recondite depths falling onto Harry, his long fingers tracing her child's face lightly. She tried not to flinch and hugged Harry tighter. The Asuryan shot a menacing look that made her quiver. (10)"Kharant!"

With widening eyes, her arms jerked forward presenting Harry to him. Her mind screamed 'No' but no words tumbled forth, watching helplessly as he took Harry from her. She gagged reflexively when he kissed her son's crown and choked on the smell of death reeking from him. She tried to reclaim Harry from the Asuryan's clutches but James held her back.

"Hush Lily, he will keep Harry safe." James pleaded securing her into his arms, fighting to still her struggling body as they watch the Asuryan slowly fade away.

"His name is Harry Potter. You will let him keep his name!" Lily screamed before the apparition disappears altogether. She dropped to her knees, her eyes falling to the astonishingly unblemished floor. The rune was gone with the Asuryan along with her beloved son. The sobs that had been threatening to spill from her throat finally wrecked her. She didn't know how to explain it but she felt cheated, tricked into giving her son away and there was no way of getting him back.

~ TBC ~

* * *

A/N: The Druchii and the language were derived from Warhammer Fantasy fictional universe.

(1)Asuryan – King of the Elven gods  
(2) Fir farillecassion osa'che a'jhl'oa na sa'ysa'eld! – Watchers over ancient wrongs come to me and I will yield  
(3) Laim – Speak  
(4) Fiallathandirel j'in'nash – Shield my child  
(5) Na edsom sa's ash ysa'eldl'oag – And what is the yielding  
(6) Harai yi ash ter'candsor – Blood of the enemy  
(7) Wsa'll sa'gal'oa nsa'kav ksa'on'ash harasa – Will I gain more power with the blood  
(8) Si'wsa'lll'oag – I agree to it  
(9) J'in suithal – Thank you  
(10) Kharant - Give

_I hope that whoever read this enjoyed it ^^ Comments would be very much appreciated even if it's tough love._


	2. Kaelis Ra

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J. and those affiliated to the 'Harry Potter' series. The Dark Elves belongs to Games workshop's Warhammer fantasy fictional universe.

**Author: **tinyscribbles80**  
Title:** Through the parade of fire**  
Pairing:**Draco/Harry, Cedric/Harry**  
Rating: **PG for now

**Summary**: When the Potters found out that Voldermort was targeting them, they invoked the King of the Elven Gods. Harry was spirited away to another world and he returns thirteen years later only to be embroiled in another war.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kaelis Ra**

The moon hung high in the inky sky. The streets of #2Karond Kar were almost empty because of #3Mor Raibh. And tonight the #1Maibd roamed the city. He cursed himself as he ducked out of sight from those blood thirsty females, stilling himself completely, willing his thundering heart to slow its beating and quieting down his breathing till his breath clouded the space no more. He waited for those females to pass praying silently to #3Kaela Mensha Khaine that it was not today that he would die.

The priestesses passed in a cloud of perfumes but they could never mask that underlying stench and strangely enough, he was the only one who detected it. He exhaled slowly, fighting down the need to retch and peeked out. The street became empty once more and he slunk silently back towards his quarters. #1Kaelis Ra or not, they would definitely gut him and bathe in his blood for their wretched beauty.

A cuss nearly flew out of his mouth and he barely managed to stay in the shadows. A group of Maibd was right in front blocking the building's entrance and anxiety crawled underneath his skin when he noticed a High Priestess amongst them.

He watched one of the dwellers being pushed by a Maibd. A wicked blade shone in the moonlight and he could imagine a trickle of black blood snaking down the column of the #1Cold One's throat. He shrank further back into the shadows lest he was found himself.

"Where is he?" The High Priestess asked. Only silence greeted the question and not long after, he heard a loud 'thud' of skin hitting hard scales.

"Who do you mean (1)Ath Ca." The Cold One grunted and hissed in pain. This time, there was an unmistakable sound of wet flesh being struck deep, no doubt by that blade which had stolen his spry.

"Kaelis Ra! Where is he?" He bit his lips at the mention of his name wondering what he had done in his almost fourteen turn that would garner the High Priestess attention. His heart was beating wildly again deafening his ears and he strained to listen. There were only harsh breaths and he wasn't sure if it was his or the Cold One. No answer came, and then the stabbings began, the squelching sounds turning his guts. He knew that he shouldn't stay there any longer but his feet refused to move, just dead lumps rooted to the cobbled street. He wanted to cry. Hot tears were already prickling at the back of his eyes but they didn't fall just like the buzzing in his head didn't want to cease before realizing that there was a presence together with him in his mind. The voice of the dying Cold One resounded within him. "Your life is in danger child. Go to #2Naggarond. Seek out #1Malekith the Quan'yan and you will know the truth. You will understand why #2Naggaroth is on a brink of war and you will know why it is you that brought it on." The buzzing petered out. He faintly heard the Cold One wishing him luck saying a strange name at the end.

He gathered enough courage and stepped out of the alley. The females were gone and he ventured closer to the grisly remains. Part of the Cold One's body was mangled beyond description and none of the scaly form was free from blood. What remained undefiled was the yellow reptilian eyes staring defiantly back at him.

His tears finally fell, warm torrents down his face mourning for the loss of the Cold One whom he did not even know his name, a perfect stranger who had given up his life in order for him to keep his. He looked around for anyone lurking. The shutters were all closed and the streets emptied again saved for him. He knelt down by the corpse and covered the eyes. He wasn't going to leave the Cold One here like how they did to some of them. Dipping his fingers into the blacken blood, he sketched out an (2)ot'leram onto the scarred forehead. He scanned the streets once more before closing his eyes and took a deep breath, falling inward into himself and reached out for that light buried in the middle of the cold sludge surrounding it. He felt the warm tendrils and he drew it out. He wanted the Cold One to leave the world in peace and he wanted to give him beauty even if they did not really comprehend the meaning of the word intellectually or visually. May he no longer have to see the bestiality of Naggaroth.

Something fluttered on his hand and he opened his eyes to see a creature with papery thin wings the color as dark as the blood bathing the cobbled floor. His eyes widen. The creature did come from the blood. The Cold One's body was morphing into hundreds or maybe thousands of the creature and they flitted away up into the night. His lips did something strange then. They curved up slightly at the corners and he did not know what to call it.

**~'~**

Naggarond, the place was as cold as its name, capital city of Naggaroth and the home to Malekith the Quan'yan. He looked up to the cerulean skies and wondered how the bright sun couldn't give them the warmth that it was supposed to do.

He blew on his cold hands and regretted it instantly. It only numbed them further. He sighed and painstakingly trudged through the snow again, wishing for the hundred times that he could use his powers to warm up. Why Malekith forbade him to use them apart from the battlefield was beyond him and the tower was still so far away! It certainly didn't lessen this dire need to be there for whatever trouble he had gotten himself into.

The word of the Cold One came back to him. What did he meant by that? What sort of danger was he in? He knew that a civil war was brewing between #1Morathi and Malekith. But what had that got to do with him? So many questions and the distance to the place which held the answers seemed to not get any nearer.

Then quite suddenly, he felt a slight tremor after a step. His body shimmered red and his skin quivered with a familiar force. Malekith! He simmered with fury, clenching his teeth hard till his gums hurt. The Quan'yan had gone through a lot of trouble planting a (3)coiasira tehta to stop him from entering the tower before he was summoned.

He found himself at the mercy of a spear. He was back at the gates again, the #1Credeas'Iian pushed the sharp tip deeper and he was sure blood was swelling from the little puncture. "Leave. It looks like you are not welcome here Kaelis Ra." He glared at the Eldar, his mouth opening to argue but his partner released a Naur Rauko from his palm and the fiery demon whizzed away.

What could he do but comply? He was certain that the demon was sent to deliver a message or maybe a warning about him to Malekith. And he was definitely not going to die before he could know the truth. So he spun around and stomped away, his brains working furiously to find a way in. He eyed the high walls surrounding the city. The stronghold was impenetrable and the magical field on it was even stronger glinting silver in the sunlight. Getting in was impossible even if he were to use his powers now.

Huffing with frustration, he dropped on his heels and tugged his raven dark hair at a loss of what he should do. It was obvious that he couldn't get in on his own but he couldn't ask anyone for help either since it's only been a day after Mor Raibd, there wasn't a soul to be found wandering about. That would be madness and he grunted with dissent. Bloody conundrum, wasn't he out here crouching in the cold?

He rubbed his numb fingers and stopped the motions. That papery winged creature had landed on his knuckle. What was it doing here? Was this one lost? He was sure that the Cold One's soul wouldn't be able to rest in peace if not every single one of the creatures was together. The curious wings fluttered slightly and he didn't stop the urge to touch it. His body gave a painful jolt when he gently closed his thumb and forefinger on it. It felt like he was being thrown at high speed, his hair whipping about his face.

The landing jarred him and he careened into something hard. It was the back of a very high chair. Or a throne he thought when he noticed the glass dome of the ceiling above him. He had been hurled into the tower and right into the throne room. The winged creature flitted about his head and landed on his nose making him crossed eyed looking at it. "You could have saved me the journey you know." He whispered still feeling quite amazed. The wings fluttered once before it shimmered out of existence.

He wanted to whisper a 'thanks' but Malekith's voice suddenly boomed around the chamber followed quickly by a higher pitched voice that he recognized as Morathi's. They were both shouting at each other that he couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, their voices echoing around in a cacophony.

"SILENCE!" He clapped his ears from the deafening roar. Silence did ensue after that. The only thing he heard was someone pacing back and forth before the stillness was broken again by Malekith in a much calmer voice. "What do you want from him (4)Ishar?"

"You know what I want from him." Morathi snapped. "I want him dead! That abomination will only bring misfortune to us! Why in the Khaine's name did you bring him here?"

He blinked. Abomination? Who was Morathi talking about?

"As I recalled, you were ecstatic when you first saw him all bloodied from the crossing between the worlds. You called him beautiful."

"He is beautiful and would have been perfect for a (5)Seasa Tyalie if he had stayed human despite being a magical one which is already an anomaly in our world! But you've turned him into an anathema by giving him your holy blood!" Morathi's voice was rising again and her breath had become harsher. Malekith did not respond and Morathi resumed speaking, much quieter and dread filled. "Do you not see how powerful the boy has gotten of late?"

"I remembered the #4Battle of Shaanar quite clearly. He was only eleven turn and the destruction he left behind his trail…" Malekith had lapsed into another bout of silence and it gave him time to process what he had heard so far.

Apparently, there was another world apart from theirs. This, he was sure wasn't common knowledge because he had never heard of it in his entire life. There was also a Halfling among them. A magical human boy taken from the other world with the Quan'yan's blood running through his veins. He wondered about that. It didn't sound as though Malekith had mated with a human from that world and what about the boy's powers? If the boy had been magical as a human and to also have Druchii blood which was in itself very powerful, he couldn't imagine how strong the boy was. And the Battle of Shaanar – he remembered the horror although he didn't feel it at that time. He felt mostly detached when he killed. Did they meet in the battlefield then? But wait – that's not right. He was the only eleven turn at that time –

"No, I am not afraid of him. I welcome his powers Ishar and Kaelis Ra will bring about a new era and I will reign over the two worlds and maybe many more!"

"Do not defile the sacred name of Kaelis Ra! An abomination can never be The Kaelis Ra!"

A/N: The world of Warhammer, Druchii, Dark Eldar/Dark Elves (although not exactly =_=;)

#1 Kaelis Ra – The destroyer of light  
Malekith the Quan'yan – Malekith the Witch King  
Morathi/Tari'atara – Queen Mother  
Cold one – Lizardmen  
Maibd – Brides of Khaine/Witch Elves  
Credeas'Iian – Guardian of the gates

#2 Naggaroth – Land of chill  
Naggarond – The tower of cold and seat of the Witch King  
Karond Kar – The tower of despair, largest slaves port of the Dark Elves

#3 Kaela Mensha Khaine – One of the Elven gods  
Mor Raibh – Holy Night/Death Night

#4 Battle of Shaanar – Civil war in the kingdom of Ulthuan. They were driven out from their homeland and settled in Naggaroth.

(1) Ath Ca – High One  
(2) ot'leram – magical alphabet  
(3) coiasira tehta – time sigil  
(4) ishar – mother  
(5) seasa tyalie – sex toy

TBC… I hope that whoever read this enjoyed it ^^ Comments would be very much appreciated even if it's tough love.


	3. Piercing The Worlds

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J. and those affiliated to the 'Harry Potter' series. The Dark Elves belongs to Games workshop's Warhammer fantasy fictional universe.

A/N: Introducing Audric Gilbert Dumbledore. OC, taking the role of Albus Dumbledore twin brother.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Piercing the worlds**

Enlightenment shouldn't be this shocking. He felt his legs growing numb and he slid down the back of the throne slowly to sit before he could fall and made himself known. They're saying that he's the Halfling that wasn't of this world. He clutched his head in his hands. Then who was he? Was this the truth the Cold One had wanted him to know? What other truths about him were there?

"He will be! His parents had unknowingly given me the key to the other world when they called for me. Their magic runs in the blood of that child and I will not waste this gift. In the next new moon, Kaelis Ra will be fourteen turn and he will be my greatest tool. He is the only one who can break us out of this world that Asuryan had contained us in. Just imagine Ishar, those unchartered lands beneath out feet. It's written in the stars! We could rule the universe!"

He heard Morathi gasped aloud. There was a short silence before she spoke in a barely controlled fury. "You have already profaned when you answered the summons meant for Asuryan but to actually think of breaking out of his containment… I might not worship him but that's blasphemy Malekith! And you might be able to talk to the stars. But you forgot that I am a seer. They lie, Malekith, for I do not see victory just endless undying inferno!"

"Dear Ishar, please do not assume that I do not know the extent of your power… I can tell that you are hiding something else because there are always alternates to your visions. Do not make a fool out of me. Tell me what others have you seen."

"Another path of ruin… but not for me. Come out Kaelis Ra!" He whipped his head up at the mention of his name. Well, not his real name and he wasn't sure what to do right then. He didn't want to face the wrath of Malekith the Quan'yan for being where he wasn't supposed to be and finding out what had been a secret even though it was about him. But he also did not want to be his 'greatest tool' as Malekith had called him. So he stood and stepped out from behind the throne, gathering enough power in his palm to throw a shield when he needed to.

"Greetings my liege." He said and Malekith turned around slowly looking extremely livid. "How – in – Naggaroth – did you – get – in – here!" He raised his shield just in time for the barrage of magical assault, each stronger than the last as he advanced that his shield cracked ominously.

"Stop! You can't kill me!" he screamed. "From what I've heard, you need me!" Morathi hissed and narrowed her eyes at him while Malekith threw his head back and laughed. His cracked shield snapped apart having gotten too tired to hold them up any longer.

"Do not be foolish child!" Morathi warned and he was beset by a round of deadly icicles that melted the floor. He yelped managing to dodge some and whimpered as his shoulder and shin smoked. "Even if your body is dead, I can still keep your mind and magic intact Kaelis Ra. That would be more than enough to pierce the world."

"And I will be your greatest tool." He spat angrily now that he knew what the Quan'yan really meant. Malekith laughed again and released another round of those poisonous ices. He threw himself out of the way and rolled further clambering hastily to his feet. A burning pain shot through him and he fell back down to his knees.

Morathi waved her hand impatiently and the floor rumbled, rising in a thick column walling them off from the Quan'yan. "Lie down!" She ordered stalking to him. He didn't need to be told twice. The poison on his shin was already eating into his bone.

The seer laid her palms onto his wounds and he felt a pair of mouth clamped around them. She slowly lifted her hands and silken bodies of what looked like snakes stretched from the middle of her palms before they fell heavily onto him. She then, started singing in a lilting voice and to his horror, the snakes came to life, the sight of them writhing on him had his throat aching to scream. But as the pain lessen; he realized that the snakes were sucking out the poisons. Horror became morbid fascination as he watched the white bodies slowly blacken and charred, disintegrating into ashes right to the tip of their flat heads with Morathi's final sharp note. She covered the healed gashes with her hands again and he had to bite the inside of his cheeks at the displeasure of having his skin knitting back together. "Thank you Tari'atara."He said eyeing the seer cautiously. "Did you really want me killed?"

"You ask me this when you heard my intention of having you as my Seasa Tyalie?" Morathi said amused caressing the side of his face with the back of her hand. He shrank back from her, the fine hairs of his body standing on ends and she slapped him. "I would have enjoyed you but this is neither here nor there." Her mouth curled with cruelty. He couldn't fathom why men fell over their feet to worship the ground she walked. "As the answer to your question, I won't have you killed if you stop Malekith from this madness."

"That's madness! How do I, a mere… boy stop the Quan'yan?" Morathi grabbed his throat choking his next word and she hissed. "Do you doubt me child?" Her eyes changed to haunting silver glaring at him unseeingly. "I can see you." She sniffed hard throwing her head back, her voluptuous body quivering with both pleasure and fear. "I can smell your power; they're nothing like ours all dense and dark. You have a light within yours and within it lies something even more primal, primordial, from the beginning of time." Her eyes flashed back to normal and she released him. "But of course, you know of it don't you?"

He didn't actually and was about to say so when the wall exploded showering them with chunks of stones. A particularly big one hit the seer hard and she fainted. He scrambled away putting up his shield again murmuring under his breath and the falling rocks morphed into flakes of snow. He casted another spell and Malekith screamed, clutching his eyes. He quickly backed away to where he first found himself at. Start thinking Kaelis Ra! Because that spell won't last long.

"Did you think that could stop me?!" Malekith roared. He cursed himself. He should have known that the Quan'yan could throw it off when the others couldn't. What in Naggaroth was he supposed to do now? If anyone had told him before that he would be fighting the Quan'yan, he would have thought them demented. He wasn't equal to Malekith in any way. They thought him powerful? Maybe if he had had tutelage he might have been on even standing. Whatever he had now came on its own…

The Battle of Shaanar… How did he survive that when many more older and experienced warrior had died? He was only eleven turn. His magic had been shaky so what did he do that he was still alive?

"Don't hide Kaelis Ra!" Malekith shouted. Something slammed into the throne and it crumbled into smithereens. He jumped out of the way and instinctively shot a jet of fire at the poisonous icicles the Quan'yan seemed to favour. Did he drive on instinct then? His hands and feet seemed to have a life of their own as his hand whipped forth with palm wide open. Barbed wires belted out winding around Malekith legs and he pulled hard. The Quan'yan shrieked as he fell and before he could think, his legs were moving, his left hand raising up to deliver something else but he was blown away by a strong force whamming him into a wall. Malekith was back on his feet popping his neck with a sickening sound.

He groaned from the impact and shook the dizziness away. He remembered now doing something like that during the war. He remembered the surge of magic when the first blood was spilled. He remembered losing control.

Something struck him and he screamed in pain. It felt like his skin was curling and stripped from his body. He could faintly hear Malekith laughing through his screams and he could barely hear Morathi's voice floating with it.

"Use it Kaelis Ra!" He forced his eyes open searching out the seer. Morathi was standing from where she had fallen looking expectantly at him. He shook his head slowly through the pain. Her eyes bulged furiously and screamed again. "FIND IT!" He clamped his eyes shut and tears ran down like rivers. He was too afraid, terrified of losing control and never come to himself again. His body began to seize and his lungs seared painfully like hot irons had speared through him. He coughed and the tang of blood filled his mouth. He was dying a horrible death. That scared him too, simply because he wasn't born onto this world. He belonged to another, something he hadn't felt throughout his life. Somewhere in that other world, his parents walked the earth or maybe they were already dead but at least they were his instead of being told that he had sprung up from a rock. Somewhere in that world, there will be a place just for him instead of being shunted from one city to the other. No. He had to keep on living. He had to leave!

With renewed strength, he glared at the Quan'yan. If he wanted to survive this like he did in that battle, he better seek out that magic Morathi had seen in him. Without losing focus, he fell into himself, swimming in the entity which he understood now as what had made him a Halfling. He dove deeper till he got to the light. This with the swirls of grey and black belonged to the human boy in him. He went deeper, deeper than he had gone before, to the depths that were unknown to him and it stole his breath.

The force slammed into him. He could feel teeth ripping at him, whipping him around any which way. This magic that beheld him was unruly and wild. He was being consumed, his self-awareness tittering at the edge of insanity. The fear of being lost and to be left an empty shell mounted. He wasn't sure if he had snarled physically, but in that well in him, being nearly torn apart, he did. He fought back, tooth and nail and with all of his sheer willpower raging in blazes of green fire for he was the true master. They embraced him eventually, warm and cold, sharp and gentle and everything that wasn't construe. He shaped it to his will and they burst out of him throwing Malekith off, chipping the armour that was molded to his skin.

He took a deep cleansing breath. He felt reborn even when his bodies ached fiercely and was still coughing blood. "You shouldn't have forced me so Malekith." He said voice hoarse from screaming and stood up gingerly. The Quan'yan tried to raise himself as he approached but his elbows snapped beneath him and the chamber filled with a bloodcurdling howl.

"Kill him!" Morathi hissed. He snapped around to the seer in disbelieve. "You would do that to your own son?"

"Do not question me!" She shrieked and slapped him hard. "I am Morathi the seer! Tari'atara to all of Naggaroth and you will do as you are told!" He licked the blood from the corner of his mouth and knelt down by the Quan'yan who glared at him unflinchingly. "You will have me killed? After I took you in and saved your life? Where is your loyalty Kaelis Ra?"

"My loyalty is to me." He answered and reached forward gripping his hair in his grasp, looking into those black eyes and delved into his mind. Morathi laughed behind him thinking that he was killing Malekith but he didn't want that. He wanted something else, something that belonged to him. Malekith gasped and started writhing as he forcibly extracted that piece of memory. The Quan'yan made a long keening noise and a single tear blossomed at a corner and rapidly filled the eye. When he blinked, the tear turned into a gemstone no bigger that his thumb.

"What did you do? Is he dead?" Morathi asked not disguising her excitement mistaking Malekith stillness as death. He took the gem staring at it momentarily. He'd seen his parents in that memory. He'd known what they've offered in exchange for his safety. He knew Malekith had fed him his blood so he wouldn't bleed to death while they were crossing. He'd seen the ot'leram carved into the floor that had brought Malekith to them. He just didn't know what it was called or the ceremony involving it. But maybe it would be enough and the most important thing of all was that he now knew his given birth name.

He rose from the floor stepping over the Quan'yan and away from the seer. "I did not kill him and I do not care for your war. If you want him dead for your own agenda, you do it yourself bitch." He said. With the gem in his hand, he used it to sketch the ot'leram into the air.

There came a loud ripping sound and Morathi was screeching with rage casting a spell at him. It however got swallowed when the air itself split opened licking out tendrils of flames. He didn't see this in that memory when Malekith crossed between the worlds as he looked on in horror. The heat coming from the opened doorway was intense and it took all of his courage to not turn and flee. But what made up his mind for him was the glimpse of another door on the other side before it disappeared behind the raging fire. He hesitated for a moment clutching the gem hard in his hand. He expelled a harsh breath and jumped in, like the clap of thunder, the door slammed shut behind him.

Pain has never been this painful. Every nerve in him was on fire as he ran forward, watching them flickering in and out of his very being. It was strange that he could still observe when it felt as though his eyeballs were melting in their sockets and even through his pain; he wondered about the shades of green that was exactly the hue of his wild magic. That's when he noticed it stirring within him as though answering to the calls from the one outside and the fire engulfing him didn't hurt quite so much, fading little by little as the door became clearer. _To that is all powerful, please get me to somewhere safe_he prayed fervently running full out and jumped through the door into the blinding light, then he lost consciousness.

**~DMPHDMPHDMPHDMPH~**

There had been rumors that Tom was hiding here. He stood at the edge of the forest and released his senses to wander the grounds within. A precaution Albus had wanted him to take. He agreed of course. Quinrinus Quirell was a fine proof that the dark wizard was still very much alive and that diary Neville destroyed in his second year troubled him to no end. He couldn't help feeling that there was a much bigger and darker magic at play.

His senses confirmed it. Yes, the forest was tainted but it would soon recover. Tom disembodied or not, his presence lingered faintly but he was no longer there. It caused him disquiet because if Tom left, did it mean that he had gotten stronger to travel?

Hedwig, his snowy owl glided down from above and perched onto his shoulder with a dead rat in her beak. He thought of Peter Pettigrew then. Hadn't Albus told him that the boy was actually an unregistered animagus? And Sibyll had predicted that a servant will set out to rejoin his master. "This will not do Hedwig. I will inform Albus of my concern."

Just as he was about to head back for the inn, a flash of lightning streaked across the sunny skies and was quickly followed by a deafening thunder. The air crackled with odd magic and something was falling down rapidly in a smoky trail. He followed the descent as quickly as his old age would allow him, gauging where it would land as he went. He got there right when it crashed through the trees and he caught a glimpse of a limp hand. He swished his wand in a pattern and the grasses grew. They weaved into a pair of gigantic hands and caught the person long before hitting the ground.

He approached cautiously as the grasses returned to normal bringing the person to lay on them. He realized that the person was just a mere boy covered in soot his hair still smoking like he had just gone through a burning house. He touched his arm which was surprisingly icy and the boy gave a violent start. He visibly relaxed then tensing slightly sniffing the air. A pair of startling emerald eyes found him looking alert. (6)"Ya ier lle."

"I'm not sure what you just said, but I mean you no harm." He told the boy, healing the bleeding gash on his cheek to proof it. The strange boy touched it and licked his lips still looking guarded. "(7)jin'suithal." He must be thanking him he thought and smiled gently to him.

"I'm Audric Gilbert Dumbledore." He said pointing to himself and pointed to him. "You are?" The boy showed comprehension. He began to say something but shut his mouth again looking thoughtful. Then he decidedly pointed to himself and said, "Harry Potter."

His eyes widen at the name. "Oh dear."

A/N: The world of Warhammer, Druchii, Dark Eldar/Dark Elves (although not exactly =_=;)

#1 Kaelis Ra – The destroyer of light  
Malekith the Quan'yan – Malekith the Witch King  
Morathi/Tari'atara – Queen Mother  
Cold one – Lizardmen  
Maibd – Brides of Khaine/Witch Elves  
Credeas'Iian – Guardian of the gates

#2 Naggaroth – Land of chill  
Naggarond – The tower of cold and seat of the Witch King  
Karond Kar – The tower of despair, largest slaves port of the Dark Elves

#3 Kaela Mensha Khaine – One of the Elven gods  
Mor Raibh – Holy Night/Death Night  
Asuryan – King of the Elven Gods

#4 Battle of Shaanar – Civil war in the kingdom of Ulthuan. They were driven out from their homeland and settled in Naggaroth.

(1) Ath Ca – High One  
(2) ot'leram – magical alphabet  
(3) coiasira tehta – time sigil  
(4) ishar – mother  
(5) seasa tyalie – sex toy  
(6) ya ier lle - who are you  
(7) jin'suithal – thank you

TBC…. Hope you've enjoyed this and comments would be appreciated even if it's tough love ^^


	4. Acquainting

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and those affiliated to the 'Harry Potter' series. The Dark Elves belongs to Games workshop's Warhammer fantasy fictional universe.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Acquainting**

When James and Lily Potter died that night, the aurors dispatched to their homes had assumed that their child had been killed in the most, cruelest way imaginable. For one thing, Harry couldn't be found anywhere in the vicinity and there was also that stench of magic drifting faintly in the living room which made them uneasy as though there was a grim reaper right there watching them.

He however, didn't think that particular energy was exclusively Tom's. He couldn't describe it other than all-consuming. They've never encountered anything like that before. So they had thought that the Potters could have given Harry away to someone else's care without them knowing.

Petunia who had been at the scene with her own baby boy, was Lily's older muggle sister and secret keeper. But she had been too distraught to answer any of their questions that he had to use legilimency on her. He discovered that she had been too scared to bear it alone and had told her husband, Vernon Dursley. He wasn't sure how the death eaters had found them but Vernon was the one who told them of the Potters whereabouts. He was of course killed and it was only a miracle that Petunia and her son survived the attacks. There wasn't any indication that the Potters had plans to pass Harry to someone else though. Either that or Petunia didn't know about it or Harry simply had died.

"Similar isn't it? The aura?" Audrick commented. Albus nodded watching the sleeping Harry quietly. It would be quite a while yet before the boy recovers completely. The extent of his internal injuries as he found after a series of diagnostic spells were appalling. He hadn't dare to apparate them to his rooms at the inn and being a muggle populated place, he couldn't use magic either except for the lightening charm on Harry. He had sent Hedwig with an urgent letter to Albus and blessed him; he brought Poppy with him too bearing vials of potions with her. She just left a few minutes ago with a stern reminder to inform her if anything got worse.

"The darkness disturbs me." Said Albus "I sensed it as a different entity blanketing his given magic, which is quite strong in itself." He observed, his eyes straying to the broken peridot sitting on the bedside table. "The question is however, was how and why this other magic was born."

Audric moved to sit by the bed and Harry stirred muttering in the language he had heard earlier but did not awaken. " I've never heard of that tongue before." His twin lent forward in his seat looking curiously at the boy.

"Is it possible then, that Harry had come through from another dimension?" He mused. If Albus hadn't heard of the language then no one has. "I can only suspect that James and Lily had invoked a … being and Harry was spirited away to another world for his safety."

"Do you mean the Norse mythology where there are nine worlds alongside each other? Invoking it through one of those runes?" Albus asked. He would have shrugged if only his shoulder wasn't so stiff from carrying Harry. His twin looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head slowly. "I recalled a study being made when we were in school and those runes couldn't be applied."

"Ah, but you did tell me that James had been an exceptionally bright student." He interjected not so ready to dismiss his own idea. "He could have found a way to make the runes work."

"That might be so." Albus said after a few moments of silence. "But I have no inclination of finding out. Some things are better left untouched. If there is really another world or eight, then there is a reason why we are kept from each other."

Audric of course agreed with him. They might have been said to be the most powerful wizards of their time, Albus more so, but they do understand limitations. The sun was beginning to set and Albus rose from his chair. "Intriguing as this may be Audric, I really have to go."

"Of course." Audric understood the responsibilities his brother has and he too rose from where he was seated. "Has Alastor agreed to the position then?"

"Oh yes he did." He answered and eyed him through the crescent spectacle of his. "I would have preferred you taking up the job though."

"And keep an eye on me?" Audric chuckled. "I'm not a young lad anymore Albus. I certainly do not get into much trouble as I did before." His brother quirked a smile, "see that you don't." He watched Harry curiously for a while longer. "It is strange though that he landed at the forest where Tom had been hiding of all places."

"Or maybe because I'm there." He pointed out. His brother has enough concerns as it was without him having to think if what happened held any significance. Albus snorted unbecomingly holding his arms open and he hugged his brother. "Find anything out if you can from Harry and keep me posted."

"I will." He answered stepping out from the embrace and Albus disapparated out of the room. Harry stirred again in the bed but he soon fell quiet. Obviously, the first thing in order was the language barrier. His stomach gave a loud rumble and dinner of course.

* * *

Harry's recovery was faster than he had anticipated. There were difficulties in communicating of course; hand gestures could only do so much. Blessed the muggles they have such things as learning audio-books and texts on alphabets and numbers. He had gotten those to teach Harry and the progress was slow. He could see the boy's growing frustration and it led to something amazing.

He was trying to get Harry to read a simple book that evening, but instead, the boy reached out for the Oxford Dictionary and begun doing something strange. He laid his hands flat upon the tome and without a word of incantation, the book glowed gold. The surface liquefied like mercury. The substances looked to be seeping into Harry's hand and as the glow slowly faded, the boy began to radiate it. Audric stared on in wonder watching Harry's eyes slipped into their whites. The magic surrounding Harry hummed pleasantly and the boy nodded occasionally with comprehension as though things were being explained to him. In the end, the glow subsided sinking into his skin and Harry opened his eyes.

"What did you do?" said Audric. Harry looked at him and spoke rather sedately as though getting used to the words leaving his mouth. "I absorbed the meaning of those words. I was proficient enough with the phonics. I just thought to speed things up."

He would like to believe that he didn't gape at the speech. Wasn't it only yesterday that Harry could barely understand what he had been saying? He reached for the dictionary flipping the tome open. The words were still there.

"I only absorbed the meanings. I didn't literally drink the words." Harry said, his mouth curving a little with amusement. Then the boy touched his face looking surprised. "This is what they call a smile."Audrick frowned wondering about the statement. He cleared his throat and sat beside him.

"How did you achieve it Harry? And performing it without a wand, precious few wizards your age could do wandless magic." Harry shrugged. "I want it badly enough to be able to converse with you Audric and nobody in my previous world needs a wand." He looked at him with inquisitive eyes. "Does every wizards and witches here need a wand?"

"Most of them do Harry." He answered handing Harry his own wand for the boy to examine. "It's a conduit to amplify their magic."

"Amplify?" Said Harry surprised handing him back the wand. "Then their magic would be even stronger. It must be really destructive."Audric studied the boy. Destructive? He wasn't sure to what extent Harry meant destructive. A magical person has a filter to their core magic hence the need to use a wand or else there wasn't a chance for them to use it. As he had said, only precious few could perform wandless magic, it drained too much strength.

"How did you learn to control your magic Harry?" He asked instead and the boy hummed. "Mine is a bit different I think." He bit his lower lip looking like he was guilty and shook his head. "I cannot explain how I came to mine – but I think I can show you why my magic is as it is."

"And how do you propose in doing this?" Audric asked interestedly. Harry watched and assessed him cocking his head a little as though still deciding. The boy then nodded firmly. "I sensed that you are very strong. I can let you see my memories." _The boy knows of legilimency,_he thought in wonder. "There might be a slight problem. I wouldn't be able to understand what is being said."

"I thought of that." Harry said. "I think I might be able to influence you into understanding the speech." Audric studied him a bit more before receiving Harry's outstretched hands. "Then pardon my intrusion my boy."

* * *

It was exhausting for him and even more so for Harry that the boy just nodded groggily to him and trudged back to bed. True to his words, he did understand what they had been saying in those countless of memories. How Harry had done that though was something he couldn't explain. He only noticed a shift and quite suddenly they were speaking in English.

He had written to Albus straight away – a rather long one and wasn't the least bit surprised when his twin apparated into his room bearing a pensieve. The one he's been staring at for the last hour. Albus had demanded to see it. He acquiesced readily; quite eager he was to be rid of the images. It was still there in his mind of course it's just that by doing so somewhat muted the sickening feeling the memories produced. Such evil the boy had to endure at a young age. To be tainted by war at eleven years old, his magic manifested with a soul taken by his own hands, so raw and dark and blindingly bright at the same time. He threw unknown spells after spells that brought chill up his spine, witnessing the gruesome death he left in his wake but what had frightened him the most, was the cold nonchalance through the entire deed.

Albus reappeared from the pensieve. He staggered to a chair and sank down heavily, beads of perspiration dotted around his snowy eyebrows. No pensieve memories should affect anyone that way. He waited for his brother to collect himself into a semblance of calm. But it didn't come and the silence grew longer burdened by fear.

"Well?" Audrick pushed. He wanted to know what his twin brother thought of Harry since he had no idea what to make of the boy himself. Albus sighed and looked at him gravely. "I cannot undo what James and Lily did in the past but there is nothing I would love to do than to banish Harry back to where he came from."

He stared and blinked and stared again. Then fury came in a rush when the words sunk in. "Thirteen years he has had to live through that unnaturalness Albus. We will not push him away, he belongs here. That child is James and Lily's for Merlin's sake!"

"Unnaturalness!" Albus snapped. "That Elf Witch King has created a curse, do you not see it Audric."

"Then we all are a curse. You cannot say that we are natural to begin with. There is nothing in the wizarding world that is natural. The wizards, the witches, the hags, the giants, the vampires, the werewolves, the list goes on Albus. It's just bigotry! Who are we to deny him the world which he rightfully has to tread on?"

"He will be a liability to us. The power he has, the knowledge he bears –" Albus took a long deep breath and continued much quietly. "If Tom catches wind of this, what havoc will he raise Audric?"

"Then what havoc do you think Malekith will wreck if he has Harry by his side again?" He questioned glaring at his brother who shook his head. "I believe that the Dark Eldar won't remember him."

"But who is to say that Malekith won't recognize the power? He did so then, he will do so now. If you send Harry back there, there will be another war in our hands and it will be much more terrible than what we are going to face." Audric argued and his brother fell silent. He had never seen Albus looking so trapped. They couldn't retreat nor could they advance. He heaved a frustrated breath. "You have seen what they can do Albus. If we were to war with them then there will be no victory. They're bloodthirsty creatures. They rejoice in despair and from what I understood, Harry is the only key to this world. It is best that the boy doesn't leave."

"Then there is absolutely nothing we can do. We can't simply lock him away from the world."Albus said. "Nor can we obliviate him for a powerful enough wizard can just break the charm and I certainly cannot remove a memory entirely like Harry did." He stopped speaking fingering the broken gem with a sort of reverence. The peridot as it turned out was a part of Malekith's memories, and in that memory revealed the rune which James had used for invoking. But comprehension still eluded him of why it had become the instrument for Harry to cross the worlds. "I do not understand their power Audric. There is no logic in them and it unsettles me. I'm getting too old for this."

And Albus looked just exactly that. So wearied that he stooped in the chair and Audrick mirrored him so, right to the very last silver hair and lines wrinkling their faces. "But we must soldier on like we've always done." He said smiling gently to Albus. "I will keep Harry by my side. You won't have to worry about Tom learning of him. We will stay out of the war if we must."

"It is the only precaution that is prudent." Albus said looking as grim as ever. "But my fears won't rest.

**TBC… Hope you've enjoyed this and comments would be appreciated even if it's tough love ^^**


End file.
